The CSI's of the Round Table
by RivErStaR
Summary: The CSI's at Hallowe'en - first CSI fan fic so pleeze R + R. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!!! Watch out for the surprise ending
1. The Brilliant Halloween Idea

Disclaimer: I'm sure everyone who reads this knows I don't own CSI or King Arthur and Co.  
  
Spoilers: There are none - this fic is purely RivErStaRiaN so I have put my own copyright on the plot thank you all very much!!! Enough of my crap, here's the story. ENJOY!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was only one week until Halloween and as far as anyone could tell, to four of the five CSI's plus one lab techie, it was just going to be another night filled with collecting evidence and processing it. To a CSI who works the graveyard shift, Halloween is just a night like any other. Except for the fact that more people always seem to die and all the weirdo's seem to emerge from their solitary houses. It has been called the night of horrible criminal rampages and no one seemed able to stop it. Not even the police. Why?? Well not even the smartest of people could ever answer this question, and certainly not any of the CSI's who were all gathered in the Break Room. It was just a part of the job they just had to deal with year after year and they always thanked their lucky stars that Halloween was only one day of an entire year. And one thing they all agreed on was that they wouldn't be able to cope if Halloween occurred on more than one day.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
On the night of October 24, which happens to be in the middle of autumn (of fall if you're from America which for the record I'm not!!!), Gil Grissom walks down one of the many corridors in the CSI headquarters and approaches the Break Room where his entrepreneurs are all eagerly awaiting their assignments. As he enters, he is greeted with four simultaneous hellos. He glances around the room very briefly as he realises, with no surprise, that Greg is absent. About to open his mouth to ask where Greg is, Grissom is interrupted with:  
  
"Sorry I'm late boss," puffed Greg as he skidded into the Break Room. "I just got your message that said you wanted to see everyone."  
  
Grissom looks at the dishevelled appearance of the younger and says, "It's ok Greg. Come on in and join the others."  
  
Greg slithers further into the room almost snakelike and plonks himself down next to Sara, even though he didn't really fit there. However he could only sit as close as she would let him get, and well, that meant that Greg is quite far away from her. Once he was finally settled, and once Grissom stopped staring at the young man for trying to get closer to his CSI, Grissom continued with what he was intending on telling the group.  
  
"Now the reason I have asked you all here is because I wanted to talk to you all about Halloween." Everyone in the building could hear the series of groans from the CSI's and lab techie. Only Sara remained quiet, which was what Grissom, expected as she was so very much like him and was dedicated to her job.  
  
"Hey come on Gris," whined Nick like a little puppy that was in trouble. "Halloween is like my most fave holiday. Can I not come in?"  
  
Nick's whining of course set off a chain reaction throughout the Break Room with everyone quickly adding why they wanted to take All Hallows Eve off. Meanwhile all Grissom did was smile to himself as he had a secret which, he intended to share with them all but Nicky had complained and interrupted his announcement. Only Sara, who was not complaining noticed his smile, like who wouldn't, and spoke up to stop the bickering between her colleagues.  
  
"All right Gris, what's with the smirk?" she asked him. "I know you have something planned so spill."  
  
By the end of Sara's outburst, the others had stopped arguing like school children squabbling over who got to take the class pet home, and were now all focused on Grissom, eagerly awaiting to find out what he had planned for them all. Grissom said nothing for a while but his eyes spoke volumes as they gleamed with mischief.  
  
"Well since Sara asked so nicely," he smiled at her. "I'll tell you." He paused for a while, a long time in fact as if teasing the others. "I've managed to get all of you off work on Halloween."  
  
To say the entire group was dumbfounded would be an understatement. The silence that followed Gris's announcement was so. well. quiet that it was possible to hear the whispers of the lost souls as they communicated ever so softly to the dying ones. Warrick was the one who recovered first.  
  
"So let me get this straight, just to fully clarify this for us all," he started. "You, as in Gil Grissom, managed to get the entire night shift, including Greg, off work on Halloween?"  
  
"Yes Warrick that's what I said, however you are all expected to still come to work," Grissom pointed out. "I had to pull some seriously large amounts of string, but I managed to convince the higher ups to force Ecklie to switch swifts with us for that day, so if you want Halloween off, you're all going to have to pull in a double shift on the 31st. But I'll remind you all that if you take me up on this offer, you all owe me huge favours." This last part was said with a smile the size of Texas.  
  
"Thanks boss, you're the best." This was Nick; he was most definitely going to take up this opportunity. "Now does anybody have any ideas on what they're going to be wearing?"  
  
Sara was the next to speak and she came up with the idea they all liked. "How about we all go together dressed up as. well. I don't know, as something that links us all together. Like superheroes or something. But not superheroes though as I'm not wearing leather."  
  
"Hey great idea Sara," Greg said excitedly. "I could go as Batman and you could go as Batgirl."  
  
If looks could kill then Greg would be, non-existent. The glare Sara gave him was so fierce is prompted some further teasing from Nick. "I don't know about Batgirl Greg," he said grinning at her. "She'd make a much better Cat Woman. Meow!"  
  
Everyone laughed, even Grissom smiled, as he'd sure like to Sara in some tight black leather. Sara however wasn't laughing. She grabbed the nearest soft object she could find, some forensics book, and threw it at an unsuspecting Nick. It hit him square on the head and knocked him back. Next time he'd think twice about teasing Sara like that. If prompted, she could become a lethal weapon very quickly.  
  
All Greg could say was, "well, it was worth a shot wasn't it Sara. You'll fall for me one day." He joked this last bit as didn't want to become Sara's next victim.  
  
"Well Greg, even a shot in the dark sometimes misses," Catherine joked. "Right Gris?"  
  
"Umm, yeh that's how it goes Cath," he told her. "Now enough of this petty squabbling and I want some sensible costume suggestions."  
  
Catherine came up with costume idea that would be the turning point in lives of two of the CSI's forever. "How about we all go as characters from Arthurian legend?"  
  
Everyone immediately loved her idea and it was unanimously decided that they would get dressed up as Arthurian characters. Nick's next suggestion paved a way for Greg to take another shot at 'wooing' Sara. "I know, Gris could go as King Arthur, W."  
  
That was as far as he got before Greg butted in. "Yeah and I could be Lancelot and Sara could be my lovely Guinevere." He looked at her with hope filled eyes.  
  
Warrick was the one who saved Sara from Greg this time. "Nah man," he said. "Guinevere was blonde and well I hate to break it to you but, well, Sara isn't. Besides, I don't think Sara would dye her hair blonde for you."  
  
Everyone laughed and Catherine spoke up. "So Warrick, I guess that means that I get to be Guinevere as I'm blonde? Well Sara I hope you don't mind but it looks as though I've been dubbed Guinevere."  
  
"Go ahead Cath," Sara said to her. "I am planning to go as Morgan Le Fay anyway. According to one legend, she was Arthur's sister and she was an evil sorceress too."  
  
"Oooh, the evil jealous sister," Nick joked. "Quite fitting don't you all think?"  
  
Once again this got a laugh from everyone in the room until Sara told Nick, "Yes it is quite fitting and if you're not careful, I'll turn you into a bug for Grissom to look after. But she just wasn't evil, it was also recorded that she was quite beautiful." This last comment was directed at Grissom as if daring him to make further comment. However his comment never came, although it did encourage his thoughts.  
  
'That's interesting,' he thought. "Sara fits the beautiful part but I think I'm going to have to brush up on my knowledge of Arthur. Buddha and Shakespeare don't cover this.'  
  
Catherine broke any further thoughts with her comment as she had seen him deep in thought and decided to change the topic, but just slightly. "So Nicky, Warrick and Greg, who are you all going to be?"  
  
"Mordred," Warrick promptly answered. "According to Sir Thomas Mallory in his Le Morte d'Arthur, he was the son of Morgan le Fay and he was the one who killed Arthur and tried to run off with Guinevere."  
  
"Wow Warrick," said Catherine. "You sure do know a lot about this stuff."  
  
"Well Cath, I did pay attention in school," Warrick told her. "This is interesting stuff."  
  
Next it was Nick who spoke up. "Well I'm going to be Merlin. He was the reason Arthur was born. After all, he did transform Uther Pendragon to look like the Duke of Cornwall whose name was Gorlios. Whilst he was transformed, Uther then seduced the Duke's wife, Ygerna and she fell pregnant to him with Arthur." He smiled at the looks on the faces of his friends before he continued. "I took this class about British history a few years back and I just happened to remember all of this. I knew it would come in handy one day."  
  
"Well I'm going to be Lancelot," said Greg not to be outdone. "It was his affair with the Queen Guinevere that caused the fall of the Knights and the Round Table. But if Guinevere looked like everyone thinks she did, I don't think anyone could resist her."  
  
Grissom just did not like where this conversation was leading so he quickly announced, "Ok well with that all settled, I'm going to hand out the assignments now. Catherine, Nick and Warrick, you three have a triple homicide in a restaurant on the strip, Sara you're with me. We have a dead guy who thought it would be nice to be strung up by hooks in his back. But I bet he wasn't planning on someone using him as a piñata whilst he was hanging there. Greg, get back to the lab."  
  
Once the assignments were handed out Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg went their separate ways, leaving Sara and Gris to make their way to the piñata case.  
  
"So King Arthur huh," said Sara as they left the building and headed towards Grissom's Tahoe.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/Ns: This is my very first CSI fan fic and the addition of King Arthur was the result of me having to write a 2000 word essay on him and how he has changed through the different centuries. Please R + R. Constructive criticism is very welcome but do be gentle or I'll cry (J/K) 


	2. The Night Goes On!

A/N: I'd like to take the opportunity here to say a huge thanks to those of you who replied. Your support means a lot to me and well with that said, now I'm going to move on to something I learned from my pal Sylphide - Thanks for that!!!!!  
  
Replies:  
  
Grissom - Sara4ever: I thought Gris in shining armour would be kool too!! But it was mostly the fact that I have to write a uni essay on King Arthur that gave me the idea.  
  
Ann (bitter42): Thanks for the nice comments and yeh, I've always loved medieval gowns - I had one for my year 12 formal!!!  
  
Saryn: Glad you enjoyed my attempted humour, I do try my best - and the book Sara threw was soft, only it was her definition of soft, not ours!!!! lol Sometimes my humour doesn't always work but hey, I do try : ) I liked that part in the first chappie too!!! It was one of my finer moments. And I did see Merlin. Of all the King Arthur movies, it is my fave. I love it!!!!  
  
Peggie: I do occasionally emerge from the gutter once in a while!!!! I have youngsters to think about too : ) As for Gris being Merlin, well I've taken this into consideration as I'd sorta thought about this once I'd posted the story but nothing is concrete yet (but really, I have only just written the 2nd chapter so bare with me!). He may well become Merlin yet but not in this chapter. Keep the replies coming and I might just change my mind hehehe.  
  
Juliet: The Le Morte d'Arthur stuff came from the essay I have to write coz in it I have to discuss how Arthurian legend changed throughout the centuries and well Mallory is my fave interpretation of it. I also love Tennyson's Idylls of the King too but I won't go into all this here : )  
  
Danielle: Ah my Internet friend what can I say??? How about you got ideas pumping through this brain of mine and for that I thank you. "WHAT!!! YOU HAVE A BRAIN NOW!!!??!!" I hear you say lol As to the Greek deities and stuff, well I've already written 2 pages about that (so no-one had better steal my idea!!!) and well, Gris as Zeus is very tempting and Sara as Aphrodite - well I'll have to think about that. If anyone has any ideas I'm more than willing to listen to them. But more about all this when I post it. Oh BTW, Dani is the author of a kool story called "A Victim" so get and read it coz it's great!!!!!!  
  
Aria: Well I might expand the UST but so far I have no idea as to where this story is going. I only write and post one chappie at a time. So at the moment, chapter 3 doesn't exist. I'll just have to wait and see what my hand writes next time hey lol.  
  
Auntof19: Well as I said earlier, I'm not sure about whether or not to make Gris Merlin but the idea of him changing characters is aroused in this chapter (read on to find out!!) But nothing is certain yet. I'm working on the next chapter now but so far nothing.  
  
Sylphide: Hey there my L&O: CI pal!!! How you doing?? Better yet, how's that fic coming on?? Syl's the author of a brilliant fic called "Lost" over in the Law & Order: CI section so once you've read my next instalment and reviewed it, get on over there and read it!!!! Well there's my bit of friendly propaganda for the day!!! lol I'm definitely going to give you a few characters to open up a can on but at the moment there's no one has been introduced but from the description of the crime scene, you'll hate them already!!!!! It's pretty gruesome. Sara as Guinevere hey... I never really thought of that but yeh I spose it could work. I just thought she'd make a better Morgan tho. Plus, I thought Cat would make a better medieval slut than Sara, given her past (and yes I do know that she only danced!!!). But well, nothing is concrete yet. Plus I don't even know if this will end up a romance fic or not, coz at the moment I have no idea on where this story is going. You'll just have to wait and see. More of your story too will make me write mine faster too!!! Ha ha ha ha Don't you just love blackmail??!!!! : )  
  
Cranberry Ramen: I've never seen the entire Monty Python and the Holy Grail coz I've never had time but hopefully I'll be able to put it in here somewhere. But it's a promise to you that I'll try to put it in somewhere. I'm already getting some ideas as to where it could fit but so far that's all.  
  
A/N: Yeh yeh I know I talk too much so here's the story. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter you fools!!!! Look there coz I'm not writing another one.  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this story to Danielle and Sylphide coz they both inspired me to write and without them this fic wouldn't be here. Thanks guys you're the best Internet friends anyone could ask for. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it. Kudos to you to coz you truly are great writers. Keep the new work coming!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Grissom and Sara drive out to their crime scene, which happens to be pretty far away and since I'm not from America, I'm not even going to remotely try and find a place which, would suit this, they both sit in an uncomfortable silence. Gris, who is driving as usual, coz I don't think I've really ever seen Sara drive (those egotistical bastards!!!!), occasionally glances over to Sara who is looking at everything but him. All he can do is drive the car and silently wonder what the hell he's done wrong this time. Sara must have chosen this moment to say something as she's now facing him with an odd expression on her face.  
  
"Did you say something Sara?" Grissom asks. "Because if you did, you'll have to repeat it as I didn't hear what you said." He says this to the back of her head because she has turned to face the window once again.  
  
Sara just shakes her head and turns to face him once again (don't most people look at the person they're talking too?? It's called etiquette the last time I checked or have they changed this on me now!!!) and says, "All I said was that I can't really picture you as being King Arthur. That's all."  
  
He takes his eyes off the road and quickly glances at the woman beside him (minus 2 points from his license!!!!!!!). All he can say to her is, "Why not? What's wrong with me being Arthur?" He has a hurt tone in his voice but being Grissom, it is disguised extremely well.  
  
"I just thought you'd make a better Merlin that's all," replies Sara with a grin on her face. Her eyes were sparkling cheekily and Grissom was wondering what she was up to.  
  
"Well, you see me as Merlin," he says with mock hurt. "And I see me as Arthur and you as Guinevere not the sorceress Morgan." The look he receives from Sara tells him that she is confused so he continues. "You'd have made a much better Guinevere than Catherine."  
  
Sara snorts at his last comment and looks well and truly offended. "Are you saying that I could play the role of a medieval slut better than Catherine? I thought that with her past, the role of Guinevere would be best suited to her."  
  
Grissom had dug a deep hole for himself and with his lack of Arthurian knowledge and hopelessness with words and communicating, climbing out of it was going to prove a challenge. "Umm... no... Sara... What I was trying to say is that I'm sure there are other more feminine roles for you to play but with my lack of knowledge on the subject, I just couldn't name any more for you." 'Nice recovery,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well Gris," Sara starts to point out. "In all 'older' stories there is always a shortage of females characters and well, I happen to like Morgan. She's an interesting strong lead role in all the versions. To put it bluntly, she's cool."  
  
"Ok ok," Grissom retreats glad to have found a way out of this. "I might further think about who I want to go as but in order to do that, I'm going to have to hit the books."  
  
The look Sara gets in her eyes tells Grissom that she's thinking of something. When the expression on her face lights up the Tahoe like a mag lite, Grissom can tell that whatever idea she was formulating, it has just been completed. "You could see if Nicky wants to swap with you. He'd be more than co-operative and besides, he could always dress up as Uther, Galahad or even Pericaval."  
  
There is nothing for Grissom to do other than look astonished at her knowledge on the subject. When he really stops to think about it, he realises that all his CSI's seem to be very highly educated on the topic. Was there a compulsory seminar he had forgotten to attend??? He didn't know but he figured he'd better say something to Sara, as it appeared she was waiting for him to say something. "What can I say Sara? I might just see Nick about that. But if Nick's not going to be Arthur, who will?"  
  
Silence fills the Tahoe as Sara scrounges around for answer. Suddenly she blurts out, "Brass!!" This is followed by laughter from both the Tahoe's occupants. "I'd pay good money to see that," Sara continues nearly out of breath. Once the laughter has died down some, Sara finally asks the question she has been wanting ask all evening. "Hey Gris?"  
  
"Hmmm," is the reply she gets.  
  
"You never did tell us why you got us all the entire night off," she continues. "What else do you have planned for all of us?"  
  
He turns and glances at her with a grin plastered to his face. "I never could keep things from you could I grasshopper?"  
  
"Come on Gris, stop stalling and give me a straight answer for once," says Sara who is getting frustrated with his beating around the bush. (It's an Australian expression so don't worry if you don't get it. All it means is well to put it bluntly, beating around the bush means that person is stalling.)  
  
"Well here we are," he says. At Sara's blank looks he continues. "Our crime scene. We've arrived."  
  
"Oh come on Gris just tell me," Sara pushes as she tries once more to get the answer out of him.  
  
"Not now Sara," he simply states. "We have a crime scene to process so let's go." He grabs his field kit and Sara does the same and saunters after him not very happy that he never told her his plans.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Heading somewhere in Vegas, two males and one female are having a similar conversation. However the main focus of this discussion is about the reasons Grissom gave them all the night off.  
  
"I think he has some sort of ulterior motive," states Catherine. "I all the years I've been working with him, he's never got us off on any holiday, let alone Halloween."  
  
Nick chuckles at her comment and says, "You know Cat, I think I'm gunna have to side with you on this. Maybe we could get Sara to find out what he has planned."  
  
Warrick, who was stuck driving because Catherine likes being chauffeured around and because Nick has always preferred the back seat (Peggie that was for you!!!!) pipes up and says, "Just what are you twp planning now? Coz I want in on it."  
  
The blonde woman laughs and says, "Warrick, we're not planning anything yet. We're simply saying that if we want to find out stuff about Gris, then Sara's the one to do it."  
  
"What makes you think that Grissom will spill to Sara?" Nick interjects by poking his head between the two front seats. "Just because they're like two peas in a pod doesn't mean that Gris will share his secrets with her."  
  
All of a sudden the Tahoe grinds to a halt and Warrick adds, "I'd like to know that myself but it's going to have to wait coz we're here at the crime scene."  
  
All three of them look out the window at the building in front of them. From the outside it looks just like any other restaurant but the three of them have no idea on what's in store for them as they enter the building. They all grab their field kits and head toward the entrance. As they arrive and take their first look around, they are totally shocked by what they see. Have you ever heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover?' Well that's one piece of advice the three of them should have listened to because this was no ordinary restaurant. There was a dead body with half a head just lying in the middle of a bare floor. No tables, chairs or anything to be seen. This first body was of a young Caucasian male and most of his head had been blown away.  
  
"Do we have a murder weapon?" Warrick asks Brass.  
  
Brass looks from Warrick to the body and says, "Well no weapon has been found and no shell casings either, however the ME says that given the extent of his injuries, the weapon used was probably a shotgun. And for the kid to have lost half his head like that, the gun would have been at point blank range to his skull."  
  
"Poor kid," Nick, says. "He never would have seen it coming. So what, the killer picked up after himself if no shell casings were found?"  
  
"Looks like it," Brass says.  
  
"Nick you stay here and process this part," Catherine orders. "Brass, show me and Warrick where the other two bodies are."  
  
Brass turns on his heels and heads towards the back with Catherine and Warrick following closely behind. He stops short of the door and speaks to them both before allowing them to continue. "I must warn you both that this really isn't pretty." He steps aside and lets them both take their first look at the back room. 'Isn't pretty' was an understatement. This back room resembles that of a slaughterhouse and for those of you who have never been inside one, it's really... well...'not pretty.' It is extremely gruesome and not for the faint hearted as blood literally coats the four walls like thick red paint. As for the two bodies, well both Catherine and Warrick can't see where one starts and the other finishes. There are bits everywhere and I do mean bits. Both the bodies have been finely diced and have been strategically tossed throughout the room. Even the heads and skulls have been diced. The only evidence that there is indeed only two bodies in the room are the four eyeballs, which, have been pinned to each of the four walls using darts. Each eye has been pierced through the centre and stuck firmly to the walls. Whoever had done this must have some serious guts to be able to perform something this gross as even Catherine and Warrick, who are trained CSI's and who deal with this sort of stuff on a daily basis had difficulty scanning the room.  
  
Once the queasiness had semi-passed, Catherine spoke up. "It was the number of eyes which led everyone to the conclusion that there are only two bodies in here wasn't it?"  
  
"You got it in one Cath," replies Brass. "However it is up to you all to determine the exact number of people in here. I'll leave you to it." And then he was gone.  
  
Catherine and Warrick set to work taking photos of absolutely everything. By the time they had finished, the two of them must have gone through over one hundred rolls of film. With that done, their next job was to collect everything and bag it all. This was going to be a very time consuming and tedious job but it had to be done, as evidence is time sensitive. After about an hour of collecting bits, Catherine was interrupted by Warrick saying, "Judging by this bit, I'd say that at least one of the victims in here is male." He held up the bag for Catherine to see and sure enough, in it was the tip of a mans most precious belonging. (Use your imagine folks coz I don't want to have to spell it out for you all lol)  
  
Before she could answer, a movement at the door disrupted her. It was Nick. "Whoa what on earth happened in here?" Catherine noticed that he looked a little green but because both he and Warrick have this 'male pride' thing going, she decided not to comment. Instead she simply asked him to help them both with the collection of the remaining bits and pieces. Finally after like what seems to be millions of hours later, they have completed collecting everything and all the samples of the blood on the walls has also been collected. As quickly as they all can, they pack up and head out to their Tahoe. None of them wants to stay in that hellhole any longer than need be, and seriously, who could blame them. Their night however is far from over as they still have all that evidence to process once they return to CSI Headquarters. They certainly have their work cut out for them and they are all exhausted and look like zombies. That's how tired they all are.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the gross factor of the chapter but hey, that's how my mind works and well I can't help it. I'm one sick and twisted little crazy girl. Now I know I've been watching too much CSI if I can come up with these types of things without being grossed out with them. I hope the next chapter will be posted soon and I also hope that it will move along a bit more quickly than this one too coz I don't think this chapter is very good so lemme know what you all think and if you all hate it, then I'm definitely going to re-write it. So come on and post those reviews. 


	3. He's Just Full of Surprises

A/N: Another thanks to those who reviewed, you all make my day right and cheerful and for that I thank you all.  
  
Replies:  
  
Danielle: I'm glad it's not my fic that awful. You gave me a bit of a minor heart attack when I read your "you know what's awful!!!" LOL Yeh and I hate how you can only reply once to each chapter that's why you have to make sure you say everything in the first post!!!! And I'm glad you like my story and if you want more publicity no problem. Everyone go and read Danielle's "A Victim" coz it's bloody beaut!!! Damn I love being an ozzy. Crikey it's so much fun!!! Glad to have met you over the net too. You're one friend I hope I always have. Oh and have fun in Italy and I hope you return uninjured and unchanged. Don't forget to get me a souvenir too (  
  
Kayrah: Yeh the sorceress is the bestest ( No one could play Morgan better than her!!!!  
  
Anonymous: Well I wasn't sure about the "beating around the bush" so I just thought I'd explain it for those who mightn't have heard of it before. And yeh I will continue.  
  
Peggie: I had to put the back seat in for you. I not only have younger audiences to cater for but there is my loyal gutter friends too that I have to look after. Glad you appreciate my efforts. Now if only you could get me to post in the RR's LOL and you never know, there might be a little late night visit but I'm not giving anything away (  
  
Cranberry Ramen: Yes Grissom doesn't know everything regardless of what people think. I just wanted the others to know more than him about something and well that something happens to be Arthurian legend.  
  
Sylphide: I have no idea where to start with my reply to your review!!!! But don't stop with the long ones coz I love reading reviews like that. And I don't try to make my replies long it's just that I love talking to people. Glad you like my medieval slut thing coz I do too!!!! Yes I'm from Australia. You'll have to come and visit me sometime; will be glad to show you around ( As for vegemite, it's an acquired taste. Glad I've been added to your favourites too. And I'm still awaiting chapter 16 of your story (  
  
Grissom-Sara4ever: Wouldn't we all love Grissom to be our Lancelot!!!!! I know I would, but you'll just have to wait in line LOL and whatever Grissom is planning may come out in this chapter!!!! You'll just have to read and find out hehehe  
  
Becka: Of course there are ozzy writers on ff.net. But I'm only relatively new but I'm working on my second story. The other is an unfished work in Mysterious Ways. Feel free to pop on over there and read it if you want but I will probably never finish it. Maybe you could all inspire me again.  
  
Dedication: Well this hasn't changed it's still dedicated to Danielle and Sylphide coz they are my muses. Couldn't have done this without you guys. Thanks for the inspiration to keep me writing. And this next chapter is for you Dani since you're leaving me soon. Enjoy and I hope it's as good as the other two parts.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Upon entering CSI headquarters, the three weary bodies of three CSI's are greeted by a much more alert looking Grissom and Sara. They both glance over their tired looking colleagues and approach them quickly to help bring their samples inside. It is Grissom who speaks first. "Looks like you three had one hell of a case tonight. What happened?"  
  
"Well Gris," Catherine replies. "We get to the scene to find one body lying on the floor with half his head blown away. Then we go to check out the other two bodies and well, we don't even know if there is two bodies as they've been completely dissected. However there were only four eyeballs found so we are all quite certain that there were only two bodies in that room."  
  
Sara looks astonished but she manages to say, "So you're saying that all night you had to collect bits of bodies?" She visibly shudders at the thought and secretly thanks her lucky stars that Grissom wanted to work with her. "Do you have any idea on whether the victims are male of female or were they too badly dissected?"  
  
"I found a bit that suggests that one of them was definitely male," says Warrick trying to lighten the mood. He scrounges around in his case until he finds what he's looking for. "See," and he holds up the bit like it's a prize possession.  
  
Sara's face pales as she realises what he's holding up. She can imagine what the rest of him looks like. Luckily for her Nick speaks up. "Come on man can't you see you're freaking her out here. Put that thing away and lets go give our samples to Greg. The sooner we put this stuff away, the sooner we can all get outta here and get some sleep."  
  
"Now can you all see why I don't eat meat," Sara tells them all. "Having to look at stuff like that can turn anyone away from meat." She looks at them all and sighs. "Well it would turn most people away from meat. Anyway, can we talk about something else now? All this talk about bits and pieces is really starting to turn my stomach."  
  
Catherine looks at Warrick and Nick and the three of them pick up the rest of their "evidence" and walk away so they can put the "bodies" where they belong in the morgue with Doc Robbins. Grissom and Sara watch them go and then Sara follows after with Grissom trailing her. Once the evidence has been put away the five of them head towards the break room. Even though Catherine, Warrick and Nick are tired they don't want to go home. Well not yet anyway, they all want to find out why they have Halloween off. Shift is over for them all but Nick has decided to show them all a little something special. He pulls a video out from behind his back (and don't ask me how he got it!! Magic, maybe he's practising being Merlin???!!!) and puts it in. Grissom looks at the younger man curiously and Nick tells him, "Relax boss it's not porn if that's what you're wondering."  
  
The entire room erupts with laughter and then a head pops in the door. "Did someone mention porn?" It was Greg not that anyone was surprised. "I so want in on this conversation." He enters the room and once again sits next to Sara. She moves away from him and unconsciously slides closer to Grissom who happens to be sitting on the other side of her. Nick glares at Greg and continues.  
  
"I said that it's not porn, what I've got here is Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail to be precise. It's a great movie and well Gris seems to need a little update on Arthurian legend before Halloween."  
  
Warrick couldn't help himself. "So you're saying that it's time for us students to educate the teacher? Quite a cliché there don't you think Grissom?"  
  
Rolling his eyes Grissom retorts, "And this is the source you decide to use to teach me? A fictional movie? You may as well have made the facts up from the top of your heads. Where's this Malory guy or Geoffrey of Monmouth?" He smirked at their gaping, he did know lots about Arthurian legend, and he was just messing with them all.  
  
"Are you telling me you've been screwing with our minds the entire shift," says an unimpressed Catherine. "You had me believing that I finally knew more about something than you did." She huffs and starts sulking in her chair.  
  
"Well that was my general plan, to make you all believe I knew very little about the legend but I think I know more about it than the lot of you put together," he says casually.  
  
"And I thought I was the one to gloat," replies Sara which an evil glint in her eye. "And Gris that sounds like a challenge. If you think you're so great I want you to prove it, but not now, we have to prepare the challenge first."  
  
The reaction this caused was mesmerising. All occupants in the room started whispering about the types of things they could include in this challenge before Nick broke the mood. "So Grissom, do you care to tell us exactly why you gave us all Halloween off?"  
  
"No," Grissom simply stated with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Come on boss," says Greg whining. "I'll be your best friend forever."  
  
The room exploded with laughter as they all imagined the young lab tech that listens to rock music whilst testing blood being best friends with the most serious man in the world. "All the more reason for me not to tell you Greg," Grissom tells him. Everyone laughs further until Grissom speaks further. "Alright I'll tell you why you all have the night off under one condition and that is that you not tell anyone about this."  
  
Everyone swore that they would not say a word about this and Grissom continued. "I was invited to a Halloween party at Lady Heathers and I was damned if I was going to go by myself so you're all coming too."  
  
No one dared to say a word until Sara surprised the lot of them by saying, "Sure Gris, why not? It sounds like fun. At least it's not at the body farm hey."  
  
Once Sara had told them all that she was going, Greg was the next to say that he'd be in on it too. Then slowly one by one the others agreed too. Now Grissom didn't have to worry about going alone to Lady Heathers place. The discussion carried on a bit further but they decided to let it drop and watch the end of Nick's movie. It was quite late in the afternoon when they all finally left the CSI headquarters but none of them minded. But they all had to get lots of sleep as three of them had lots of bits to process and the other two had a piñata to work with. There were cases to solve and if they wanted to go to this party, then they had to have all of them closed. None of wanted to miss a night at Lady Heathers.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short and I'd like to take the time here to say that for some reason I'm not particularly proud of the way this chapter turned out. I like the ending but I just really have.. something against the start. If any of you feel the same please feel free to let me know in a review. I can see me editing this part. I would have done it before I posted it but I just want to update it so that way I can work on perfecting this chapter and moving on to the next. Thank you for understanding and for caring enough to read my work. 


End file.
